Beatriz Saw
|hometown = Baao, Camarines Sur |occupation = Resource Associate |Currently = Winner |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother 2 |Place = 1st |TimesNominated = 5 (Weeks 4, 5, 15, 17, 18) |NominationsReceived = 23 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = yes |InstagramUserName = beatriz_saw |Days = }} is the winner of Pinoy Big Brother 2. In the house she was well known for her natural charm, calm and diplomatic approach to situations especially during her spats with Maricris Dizon and Wendy Valdez, her loud laughter, her forgiveness with mistakes, and her happy disposition. She is being called "Mommy Bea" by her housemates because of her caring and motherly character. Her best friend in the house is Gee-Ann Abrahan On Week 7, Beatriz got into a confrontational fight with Maricris Dizon. The issue started during the party for their exchange housemate Tina, when Maricris accuses Bea of liking Nel Rapiz. Beatriz laughed it off and denied it, thinking it was such a ridiculous thing. Maricris even pushed the thought by adding "I can see it in your eyes. God knows the truth." and starting everyone else, which pissed off Beatriz. However, known for her calmness, Bea shrugged it off. On the next few days, Beatriz tried to avoid conversations with Maricris but Maricris kept on throwing shade with Beatriz among the "liking" issue and started acting weird, which the rest of the housemates found ridiculous because they all know that Maricris liked Nel and she's just jealous. On the morning of Day 63 while cooking, the two were caught into a heated argument by bringing up the issue. Maricris then asked why Beatriz didn't want to talk to her. Bea explain that she just want some space and she will only talk to her if Maricris will stay calm, not messed up. But Maricris couldn't grasp the idea of her mistakes, thinking Beatriz is judging her. The conversation eventually went worse. Maricris later went outside and told to the housemates who were at the garden that she needs to cool off for a while because she might stab Bea with a knife. Because of it, Maricris got ejected the day after. Bea had her most memorable quote during the argument that became one of the most memorable quotes in Pinoy Big Brother history, Respect shouldn't be imposed! It should be earned! And your age, act your age! pertaining to Maricris who accused Beatriz of disrespecting and judging her. On June 30, 2007 (day 126) after garnering about 1.5 million votes, or 30.29% of the total number of votes, Saw was proclaimed as the Big Winner of Pinoy Big Brother. Her record erased Kim Chiu's record for the most number of votes earned by a Big Winner. She received a million pesos, and prizes including a house and lot, a kitchen showcase, a new car, a business franchise and an Asian package tour for two. Biography Maria Beatriz Saw is a 21-year-old resource associate from Baao, Camarines Sur and a graduate with a degree of AB Development Communications from the Jesuit Ateneo de Naga University and a candidate for the 2006 Miss Bicolandia. She is of Chinese descent. Prior to her entry to the House, her family moved from place to place because of poverty. After some years together, her father currently works in Taiwan, while her mother goes around the country as a social worker, leaving her to act as a breadwinner for her sisters, who are staying with their aunt in Camarines Sur, while working in a consulting firm in Makati. Her aim in being inside the House is to reunite her scattered family. According to her mother Verda Saw, once Beatriz exits the house, her whole family will settle already in Manila and her father will come home from Taiwan as well for good. Player's History - Pinoy Big Brother 2 Task History Competition History Nominations History } |- |style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | 2-Bruce Quebral 1-Nel Rapiz | Robert Woods Bodie Cruz Mickey Perz | – |- |style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 14 | 2-Mickey Perz 1-Nel Rapiz | Bodie Cruz Mickey Perz Saicy Aguila | – |- |style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 15 | 2-Robert Woods 1-Bruce Quebral | Robert Woods Bodie Cruz Mickey Perz Saicy Aguila | |- |style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 16 | 2-Bruce Quebral 1-Robert Woods | Robert Woods Bodie Cruz | – |- |style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 17 | colspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| No Nominations Open Voting for Big Four | |- |rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 18 | colspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| No Nominations Open Voting for Big Four | |- | colspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| Big Night Finale | |} Post Big Brother * On January 2012, she married her longtime boyfriend Rock Tan. She announced on Pinoy Big Brother: Unlimited that she is pregnant with her first child. * She gave birth on November 2012 to a girl named Arabella Tan * In 2017, She guested on Bet on Your Baby Season 2 with her husband and daughter. Trivia * Beatriz got 1,571,556 actual votes, the highest number of public votes ever received in the history of Pinoy Big Brother. * Her record erased Kim Chiu's record for the most number of votes earned by a Big Winner. * Her prizes include a million pesos, a house and lot, a kitchen showcase, a new car, a business franchise and an Asian package tour for two. Category:Winners Category:Season 2 (PHL) Contestants Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Females